pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (Chip and Dale Ultimate Mayhem Style)
Chip and Dale Ultimate Mayhem's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Chantotchi (Tamagotchi) *Jill - Mamametchi (Tamagotchi) *Bill - Papamametchi (Tamagotchi) *Newborn Riley - ShiroBabytchi (Tamagotchi) *3 Year Old Riley - Chamametchi (Tamagotchi) *Joy - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Disgust - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Fear - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Bing Bong - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Joy - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) *Jill's Anger - Freakella (Madballs) *Jill's Fear - Dusty Dustbrain (Madballs) *Bill's Joy - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) *Bill's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Megatchi (Tamagotchi) *Bill's Anger - Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Bill's Fear - Ura Mametchi (Tamagotchi) *Meg - Memetchi (Tamagotchi) *3 Year Old Meg - Imotchi (Tamagotchi) *Dream Director - Baloney (Animaniacs) *Rainbow Unicorn - Hot Wave Horse (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Hulk (Avengers) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Bruce Banner (Avengers) *Jangles' Joy - Mort Goldman (Family Guy) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Kuchipatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Anger - Mr. Rude (The Mr. Men Show) *Jangles' Fear - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Jordan - Mametchi (Tamagotchi) *Jordan's Joy - McGee (Camp Lakebottom) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Grinder (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) *Jordan's Fear - Wolliriki (GoGoRiki) *Cool Girl - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - T.O.B.O.R. (MySims) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Dolly (MySims) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Karine (MySims) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Naughty (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Brandi (MySims) *Teacher's Fear - Sapphire (MySims) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Yuki (MySims) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Betty DeVille (Rugrats) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Yattatchi (Tamagotchi) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Kunoitchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Pogoriki (GoGoRiki) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Chikoriki (GoGoRiki) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Derek (MySims) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Jonesy Garcia (6teen) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Chip and Dale (Disney) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Shifty and Lifty (Happy Tree Friends) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (Chip and Dale Ultimate Mayhem Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Chip and Dale Ultimate Mayhem Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Chip and Dale Ultimate Mayhem Style) - Proud Heart Cat Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Chip and Dale Ultimate Mayhem Style) - Penny Ling We Should Cry *Inside Out (Chip and Dale Ultimate Mayhem Style) - Slappy Squirrel Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Chip and Dale Ultimate Mayhem Style) - Yosemite Sam My Bad *Inside Out (Chip and Dale Ultimate Mayhem Style) - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Chip and Dale Ultimate Mayhem Style): Chantotchi's First Date? *Inside Out (Chip and Dale Ultimate Mayhem Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Joy Penny-ling-littlest-pet-shop-2012-2.09.jpg|Penny Ling as Sadness Lt wp yosemitesam2 800x600.jpg|Yosemite Sam as Anger Apu Nahasapeemapetilon.png|Apu Nahasapeemapetilon as Fear Bright Heart Raccoon in The Best Way to Make Friends.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Bing Bong Category:Chip and Dale Ultimate Mayhem Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG